Fluoropolymer materials are used in printing rollers (e.g., paper feed rollers) commonly used in photocopying machines and printers. The preference for fluoropolymer materials for this purpose is primarily due to the known chemical inertness, elasticity, and low surface tension of this class of polymers. In particular, their low surface tension endows them with the necessary property of being non-sticking (i.e., releasing) when feeding or directing paper.
However, fluoropolymer materials typically suffer from numerous serious drawbacks. First, the required elasticity diminishes over time with use. This process, also known as creeping, eventually renders a printing roller unusable. This vulnerability of the printing roller is very often the first occurrence of malfunction of a photocopier. Since replacing a printing roller can be troublesome and expensive, it is not unusual that a photocopier with this problem is discarded in favor of a new photocopier. The time and effort directed to repairing a malfunctioning photocopier, or the cost of purchasing a new one, pose serious inconveniences to the consumer.
At least one of the causes believed to contribute to loss of elasticity of fluoropolymer materials is the low thermal conductivity typical for this class of polymers. The low thermal conductivity causes the fluoropolymer materials to operate at higher temperatures. This quickens the loss of elasticity, which in turn severely shortens its useful lifetime.
Though it is generally known in the art to incorporate filler material into polymers to alter their properties, this practice is severely hampered in the case of fluoropolymers due to the incompatibility of fluoropolymers with most other materials, particularly filler materials. Because of this incompatibility, filler materials typically agglomerate and remain predominantly non-dispersed in a fluoropolymer matrix. This agglomeration severely restricts the efficacy of the filler in a fluoropolymer matrix.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for improving the properties and increasing the usable lifetime of fluoropolymer materials while retaining their elastic and low surface tension properties.